


Не бывало, не случалось

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Теперь у Такизавы есть своя собственная квартира, а значит, есть и свобода. Не всем это нравится.





	Не бывало, не случалось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF JE Millennium 2019

Ключ ложится в руку приятным холодным весом. Такизава сжимает его в ладони, и острая бородка впивается ему в кожу. Но ему все равно: это ключ от его первой в жизни собственной квартиры, просторной и светлой, в которой он может быть самим собой. 

Такизава до сих пор не верит, что агентство пошло на этот шаг. Последние недели все вокруг напряженные и злые, с опаской открывают новые выпуски газет, ожидая худшего.

— Раньше на виду был десяток человек, — осторожно объясняет ему менеджер, — а теперь вас под сотню. Разве справишься? 

Такизаве объяснения не нужны, он сам вполне понимает что к чему. Или думает, что понимает. «На виду» — это точно про него. Лицо на обложках и в сериалах, угольные глаза и высокий лоб. Магнит для неприятностей, который надо держать ото всего подальше, и поэтому — ключ от квартиры.

— Да, и правда, — соглашается он с менеджером. Кивает красивой головой, и менеджер тает. Люди уж очень любят, когда с ними соглашаются. — Но я сделаю все, что могу, чтобы… держать все под контролем.

Менеджер хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что может на него положиться. 

Вещи из общежития Такизава забирает за один раз. Как попало запихивает в чемодан одежду, ссыпает в сумку какую-то мелочь, безжалостно выкидывает скопившиеся в тумбочках сценарии и расписания. Оборачивается в последний раз и решает все-таки убрать развороченный футон, чтобы точно никогда больше не возвращаться.

На Субару он натыкается в коридоре.

На том кепка и огромные, перетянутые ремнем джинсы, из широких рукавов футболки торчат тощие руки. На запястьях болтаются нелепые броские цепочки. Взгляд у Субару колючий и четкий, и Такизава уверен, что ничего хорошего это не означает.

— Уже собрался? — в голосе Субару сквозит яд. Такизава знает эти интонации: Субару переполнен раздражением и обидой, но прячет это под равнодушием и издевкой. — Может, и лимузин тебя уже у дверей ждет?

Такизава действительно заказал себе такси, и то, что Субару с легкостью прочитал его, больно ударяет по самолюбию. Но Такизава не в настроении ссориться, хотя последнее время у них не ладится. Искрит и задевает всех окружающих. Самому Такизаве это даже нравится — Субару бесстрашный и вспыльчивый, с ним не бывает скучно. Он заводится с полоборота, а потом теряет тормоза.

— Похоже на тебя, — Такизава смеется. — Искать у меня все возможные и не очень недостатки.

— Иди к черту! — шипит Субару и щурит свои сумасшедшие глаза.

— Я, — Такизава кивает в сторону чемодана, — как раз и иду. Ты тоже приходи, я отправлю тебе адрес.

Вместо ответа Субару выбрасывает средний палец, горбит худую спину и идет дальше по коридору, впечатывая в плиточный пол каждый шаг. «Придет», — понимает Такизава и не может сдержать торжествующей улыбки.

Он позволяет водителю закинуть вещи в багажник, влезает на заднее сиденье и называет пока непривычный адрес. Такизава еще не готов загадывать, надолго ли останется в том месте, но хоть на короткий промежуток времени, но он должен сделать его своим. 

Такизава вообще любит обладать.Это не просто, словно держать в кулаке живую птицу. Разожмешь пальцы — опустишь, сдавишь чуть сильнее и задушишь насмерть. Нужно только едва сомкнуть ладонь и почувствовать биение крохотного сердца.

Пока машина толкается в душных токийских пробках, Такизава диктует сообщение. Пейджер выслушивает номер дома и квартиры, чтобы потом отразиться цифрами на чужом дисплее. Удобнее, чем ждать ответа через телефонные гудки.

Хороший вопрос, будет ли в новой квартире телефон. Должен быть. 

Ждать, пока таксист откроет ему, Такизава не хочет. Он одним ловким движением выбирается из машины и захлопывает за собой дверь. Его чемодан уже стоит на тротуаре, а водитель вежливо кланяется. Такизава возвращает ему поклон вместе с самой яркой улыбкой, на какую способен.

Лифт поднимает его на нужный этаж. Ключ легко входит в скважину, два поворота, один шаг внутрь, и эти тридцать татами — его. Такизава бросает сумку прямо у входа и стягивает кроссовки.

Он набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и почти кричит:

— Я дома!

В ответ ему раздаются звуки улицы и гул пыльного города.

В больших компаниях слухи ходят быстро, и уже в пятом часу он в квартире не один. Мачида поправляет снова отросшие волосы, то завязывает их на затылке узлом, то надевает резинку на запястье.

— Тебе снова досталось все самое лучшее! — беззлобно замечает он. — Тебе купили свободу.

— А ты купил Асахи, — замечает Такизава блестящие горлышки в пакете.

Йонехана щелкает каналы — сериал, новости, реклама, снова новости — и случайно попадает на «Страшное воскресенье». С экрана Субару смотрит на них испуганно и напряженно.

— Переключи, — просит Такизава. Получается немного резко.

Йонехана понимающе кивает и меняет канал. Теперь Морнинг Мусуме двигаются на сцене в синхронном хаосе. Такизава чувствует, как внутри начинает закипать раздражение. 

— А что… он сказал?

— Кто? — Такизава по одной ставит бутылки с пивом в холодильник. Последняя с опасным звоном ударяется о полку.

— Ну, Шибутани.

— И почему это должно быть важно?

Мачида с преувеличенным интересом перебирает пальцами пуговицы рубашки. Такизава видит, что у того что-то вертится на языке, но — не скажет. Наверняка о том, что у них с Субару случаются размолвки, говорят многие, даже те, кто боится здороваться с ним в коридорах. Говорят и с той, другой стороны, которая возит с собой в сердце Осаку и не умеет вовремя заткнуться.

Такизава уверен, что «высокомерный мудак» — самое мягкое, что может сказать о нем Йокояма. И хорошо, что Субару не обязан с ним соглашаться.

— Да так… — все-таки отвечает Мачида и тут же переводит тему. Такизава отворачивается, чтобы Йонехана и Мачида смогли переглянуться.

К девяти вечера в казавшейся такой просторной квартире не протолкнуться. Кто-то курит —- Такизава чувствует характерный никотиновый запах, — кто-то играет в карты. Такизава украдкой наблюдает, как Ямашита, чуть порозовев, снова забирает выигрыш. Парню везет сегодня и интересно, повезет ли еще. Что-то подсказывает, что да.

У дверей Такизава лицом к лицу сталкивается с Мураками. Тот сперва угрюмо пялится исподлобья, но потом все же вспоминает о вежливости гостя. Приветственно поднимает руку.

— Отличные хоромы, что надо, — благожелательно говорит он. — Вещи уже перевез?

— Буквально утром. — Такизава берет со стойки ближайшую бутылку и протягивает ее Мураками в знак благожелательности. — Будешь?

— Спасибо. 

Мураками отпивает буквально несколько глотков, как из-под земли вырастает Йокояма. Бледный, как гайдзин, прячет осторожность за беспечностью. 

— Хина, а ну-ка отдай мне! — он забирает у Мураками бутылку.

Такизаве совершенно не хочется встревать в разговор, поэтому он приветственно кивает Йокояме и протискивается в глубь комнаты. Чувствует, что Йокояма провожает его внимательным взглядом, но сейчас это не беспокоит. Важнее то, что если эти двое здесь, то и Субару тоже. Они таскают его за собой, словно боятся, что однажды он сбежит.

«...и они останутся без единственного человека, который может затащить их наверх», — додумывает Такизава злую мысль. И Мурками, и Йокояма имеют голову на плечах и подвешенный язык, но когда ты выходишь на сцену, этого мало.

Субару, конечно, тут. Сидит, подвернув одну ногу под себя, вид у него отсутствующий и мрачный. Он разговаривает с Ярой, но со стороны это выглядит, словно Яра говорит, а Субару даже не пытается слушать.

Сегодня Такизава закрыл за собой дверь общежития, а значит, надо поставить точку. Все, что никогда не случалось, должно остаться в прошлом. Среди миллионов ветвящихся вероятностей наступит лишь одна, и вдвоем в ней им будет слишком тесно.

— ...стоит быть внимательнее, — произносит Яра и наконец замечает Такизаву. — Привет, Такки.

— Привет. 

Субару поднимает голову и, кажется, хочет сразу же уйти, но Такизава кладет ему на плечо ладонь.

— Не думал, что так много народу соберется. Мачи и Йоне принесли пива и поесть, но уже ничего не осталось. Смели. Не пройдешься со мной до комбини?

Субару прекрасно читает его намеки и настроения, поэтому если сейчас он скажет «нет», то это будет не просто отказ. Это будет его способ дать понять, что все закончилось.

— Ну давай. — Субару нехотя поднимается. — Извини, Яраччи, потом договорим.

У выхода скопилось столько обуви, что почти не видно пола. Такизава с трудом отыскивает свои кроссовки и протискивается наружу. Субару выходит вслед за ним, и они оказываются в тишине. Субару складывает руки на груди и ждет начала.

Такизава решает играть по-простому.

— Магазин тут рядом, минут семь идти. Видел, пока ехал на такси сегодня.

Субару остается только принять правила. Они молча спускаются вниз, шаги гулко отдаются в пустых лестничных пролетах. Дом новый и еще полупустой, только считанные квартиры обзавелись табличками с фамилией у входа. Такизава вспоминает, что на его этаже еще никто не въехал, комнаты по соседству еще не встретили своих хозяев, а значит, по утрам не будет неловких столкновений с незнакомыми людьми.

Первым тишину нарушает Субару.

— Ну давай, выкладывай.

— О чем ты?— Такизава для порядка пробует скинуть напряжение, но натыкается на чужой взгляд. Напряженный и пронизывающий, бросающий вызов.

— Хочешь сказать, мы просто идем за пивом? Хорошо, пусть так. Тогда мне есть, что сказать, — Субару останавливается на площадке между двумя пролетами и резко разворачивается. Так, что теперь они лицом к лицу. Над ними тусклая бледная лампа, и в ее свете черты лица становятся четче и резче, как на черно-белом фото. — Я возвращаюсь в Осаку. 

В эту минуту Такизава благодарен, что умеет держать свое лицо нечитаемым, а слова останавливать на подлете. Если бы не умел, непременно выпалил бы что-нибудь в духе:

«Один?»

Или еще того хуже:

«Не уезжай, оставайся».

Но Такизава надевает свою самую серьезную улыбку и ровно произносит:

— Это хорошее решение. Сменишь обстановку, поживешь дома. 

У Субару синяки под глазами и заострились скулы, он кажется усталым и равнодушным, и Такизава думает, что он этому одна из причин.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя ненавижу, — выдыхает Субару, но в его интонации гораздо больше. Голос так же переливается эмоциями, как и тогда, когда он поет. И так же грозит сорваться на слишком высокую неуправляемую ноту.

— А иногда?

— Иногда — не кажется.

Субару первым подходит ближе. Берет за локти и чуть толкает Такизаву от себя. Сделав несколько шагов назад, тот упирается в стену, а расстояние между ними сокращается. Так похоже на Субару: слишком прямо и безрассудно, но в идеально правильный момент. Такизава наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, но Субару ловко уворачивается.

— Что, уже все? Прошло?

— Не прошло, — поправляет его Субару. — Ничего не было. Ничего не случалось. И это, — Субару приподнимается на цыпочки, кладет прохладную ладонь на шею, а другой ладонью осторожно касается низа живота. — Тоже не случалось.

Такизава проводит руками по чужой худой спине. Чувствует, как сходятся лопатки, доходит до поясницы. Движения такие привычные, а угловатое тело знакомо до каждого сантиметра. Будет непросто представить, что всего этого никогда не было.

А от того, что они почти на улице, почти на виду, сносит голову. За любой из этих закрытых дверей могут быть люди, которые захотят выйти вечером покурить. Или же их наружу потянет собака. Или просто захочется вдохнуть прохладных токийских сумерек. Страх быть пойманными только заводит и заставляет сердце колотиться все сильнее.

Субару горячо дышит куда-то в ухо, щекочет прикосновениями шею и наконец прикусывает мочку уха. Аккуратно, но ощутимо прихватывает ее зубами, и от этого внутри у Такизавы что-то взрывается и растекается по венам обжигающим возбуждением. Субару не боится, и оттого его касания жесткие и даже чуть грубые. Такизава чувствует между ног чужое колено и инстинктивно впивается ногтями в спину Субару. Сквозь ткань толстовки должно быть не больно, но Субару в ответ все равно прогибается в пояснице.

— С руками, — голос его совсем рядом, отдается в голове близкими, очень личными полутонами. — С руками осторожно.

Но Такизаве чужда осторожность. Даже сейчас между ними больше сопротивления, чем притяжения. 

Субару цепляет пуговицу на поясе и опускается перед ним на колени. Такизава облизывает губы и мысленно командует себе молчать. Он не станет зажимать себе рот ладонью — это кажется ему унизительным. Он должен справиться со всем тем, что роится внутри и отчаянно рвется наружу.

Пусть даже у Шибутани Субару вскинутые брови, горячий взгляд и самый неуправляемый в мире голос. И он тянет вниз молнию джинсов невыносимо медленно.

Тяжелая плотная ткань скользит по ногам, и джинсы оседают где-то на уровне щиколоток. Субару чуть оттягивает резинку его боксеров, а затем отпускает. Та едва ощутимо щелкает по животу, и Такизава захлебывается оставшимся в легких воздухом. 

— Черт возьми, — невольно срывается у него.

Субару проводит руками вдоль бедер, касается кожи под коленями, на сгибе, и ноги внезапно слабеют. Такизаве приходится опереться о стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Только теперь Субару стягивает белье и берет в ладонь тяжелеющий член. Возбуждение подступает. Оно ощущается до самых кончиков пальцев, отдается пульсацией в затылке, заставляет рот наполняться слюной.

Прежде чем взять в рот, Субару чуть сжимает яйца, задевая чувствительную кожу коротко остриженными ногтями.

«Ну же, — хотел бы сказать Такизава, — не медли. Не тяни!» Но слова не собираются в осмысленные предложения, поэтому он просто находит Субару свободной рукой и приподнимает за подбородок. Субару смотрит снизу вверх, но — ни грамма покорности.

Теплый язык трогает головку. Сначала дразнящие отдельные прикосновения, после которых хочется только сжать собственный член в кулаке и двинуть несколько раз, чтобы сбросить растущее напряжение. Но горячая обволакивающая влажность, когда Субару берет в рот целиком, не сравнима ни с чем.   
— Не останавливайся, — Такизава надеется, что это звучит как команда, а не как мольба, и он почти рад, что Субару не может ему ответить.

Изредка член цепляют зубы. Несильно, не больно, но каждый раз отрезвляюще. С Субару всегда так: он ни на секунду не дает забыть о себе. Все его недостатки всегда здесь, с ним, как неотъемлемая часть. 

Если бы Такизава был влюблен, то был бы влюблен в него целиком и без остатка. 

Чувствуя приближение пика, Субару замедляется. Несколько последних раз берет совсем глубоко, а затем отстраняется и заканчивает все двумя-тремя движениями рукой. У него на ладонях мозоли. Такизава кончает, пачкая спермой свой живот и руки и лицо Субару. Несколько белых остается капель возле губ.

Надо отдышаться.

Поднимается Субару резко, вытягивается всем своим небольшим ростом и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он выключился, выбросил эти десять минут, а вместе с ними и все прошедшие несколько лет их странной опасной дружбы. Они стоят на расстоянии шага, но Такизава уже скучает. Ему уже недостает чужих обжигающих перепадов настроения, контрастных эмоций и полной гаммы в каждом чувстве. У Субару ничего не бывает наполовину, и если сейчас он хочет отправить все в прошлое, то не уцелеет ни один мост.

Он вытаскивает из заднего кармана пачку одноразовых платков, выдергивает один, а остальные протягивает Такизаве. Тот вытирает руки, живот, обмякший член и выбрасывает грязную салфетку. Натягивает джинсы.

Субару отряхивает пыльные колени. 

— Идем?

— Куда? — Такизава еще не успел втянуться обратно в действительность. Дыхание выровнялось, кровь отлила от лица, но голова еще не готова воспринимать даже самые обыденные вопросы. 

— В магазин. Мы с тобой шли то ли за пивом, то ли еще за чем-то. 

Квартира, толпа народу, пустые бутылки — картинка постепенно собирается обратно. Такизава мотает головой, отгоняя остатки наваждения. 

— Да, идем, конечно. 

Тени то растягиваются в свете фонарей, то снова становятся короткими и схлопываются в темноту. Субару сутулится, прячет руки в объемных карманах толстовки, словно ему холодно, и идет чуть поодаль. Со стороны кажется, что они совсем не вместе, просто идут по одной стороне улицы.

Впрочем, они и правда не вместе. 

Чек в севен-элевен они не сговариваясь делят пополам. Вываливают на кассу купюры вперемешку с монетами. Субару добавляет к покупкам пачку «Севен старз». И здесь Такизава все-таки вмешивается.

— Убери. Тебе есть, что ломать, не порти голос.

Но Субару только подвигает сигареты по ленте ближе к остальным покупкам, и Такизава понимает, что его слова не имеют силы. Что впервые он не имеет никакой власти. Ему кажется, что у него пустые руки — раньше он держал в них оружие, а теперь все бесполезно. 

Дверь в квартиру по-прежнему не заперта. Субару протягивает Такизаве второй пакет, а сам достает пачку сигарет и срывает с нее прозрачную упаковку.

— Ты иди, — кивает он. — Я вернусь через пару минут. — И подходит к краю, облокачивается о низкую перегородку.

Пару мгновений Такизава смотрит на него. Видит, как кончик сигареты зажигается теплым красным и как первое облако дыма тает в прохладном вечере. Руки заняты, поэтому на дверную ручку Такизава надавливает локтем. Входит внутрь.

Несмотря на сквозняк, который так и тянет из щели, дверь за собой Такизава оставляет полуоткрытой — на всякий случай.


End file.
